Patty Keys
Patty Keys is a tour guide at Yang's Haunted Temple and a former real estate agent in Ninjago City. History Once Bitten, Twice Shy Patty Keys was present at Mega Monster Amusement Park when Jay turned into a snake and attacked him along with several others present. Day of the Great Devourer Patty Keys attended the Take Back Ninjago Rally in Ninjago City, cheering alongside the crowd. However, when The Great Devourer attacked, she was forced to flee with everyone else from the ravenous serpent. Darkness Shall Rise Meeting Nya after the latter learned about her through a chain of multiple individuals, she supplied the Ninja with a cramped, decrepit apartment to live in. Attempting to highlight the near nonexistent good parts of their apartment, she complied with their request for a better room, introducing the Hero Loft, a luxury apartment and proudly listing its many features. When Jay asked to get a hero discount for defeating the Great Devourer, she replied that it had technically been Garmadon who had slain the seemingly-immortal beast, refusing. Afterwards, when the ninja were ultimately unable to pay for the Hero Loft's rent, she presumably sold their apartment back to them. Pirates Vs. Ninja While walking through Ninjago City, Patty fled in terror upon Captain Soto's crew attacked. Ninjaball Run Patty is one of the spectators of the Ninjaball Run race. The Stone Army Patty later visited the Ninjago Museum of History, attracted by its latest discovery, a massive, four-armed Giant Stone Warrior. Initially amazed, she watched in horror alongside the rest of the audience as the Great Devourer's venom seeped through the sprinkler system, infecting the statue and resurrecting the warrior, causing her to flee in panic. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While fleeing from the Stone Army, Patty was alerted by a message on TV to head to the NGTV office building, where she and others would be evacuated. Complying, she headed to the top of the building, boarding the Destiny's Bounty alongside other citizens and being evacuated to safety near the coast. The Last Voyage When the Ninja began their voyage to the Island of Darkness, she cheered them on, rooting for Zane in particular. Following the rebuilding of Ninjago City and several other events, Patty eventually ceased being a real estate agent, settling with becoming a tour guide, often visiting Yang's Haunted Temple in particular. The Temple on Haunted Hill While touring the Haunted Temple, Patty told the mysterious tale of Master Yang, and how his students would mysteriously disappear. Laughing off the supposed myth that staying in the temple past sundown would to turn one into a ghosts, she dismissed the speculation of the Ninja and continued on. Wishmasters Later, while giving another tour of the temple, Patty stumbled across the massive crater that had taken its place, shocked by the phenomenon as she witnessed the Haunted Temple float into the air, becoming part of the reconstructing Djinjago. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, it is unknown whether Patty witnessed Yang's temple rising into the air, though this was one of the few circumstances not altered by Jay's wish. Appearances Notes *Alongside Noble and Fred Finely, the three of them are the only known citizens to be seen changing occupations. Gallery Movie Patty Keys Minifigure.jpg|Patty Key’s movie minifigure PattyKeysCard.png|Her advertisement Patty21.png MoS61Patty.png Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 characters Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2013 Category:Rebooted Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Neutral Characters Category:2017 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie